When the Warrior Princess Laughs
by blackrose1400
Summary: Darcy is Princess of Ancient Rome. Garfield is a mere villager. What happens when they fall in love? Ships: GARCY (main) Chalant (side) Spitfire (side)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT DARCY AND COLE. **

**AN: this is similar to the story of 'Aladdin'.**

When the Worrior Princess Laughes

Gar and Jaime walked down the streets of ancient Rome. They saw the princess. Rome was ruled by the roman royal family. In this city, everyone is the same, there are MudWings, SeaWings, RainWings, NightWings, **( the irony, right? )**, IceWings, SandWings, SkyWings, and the occasional FlashWing. Everyone has colored scales, and a tail, and looks slightly dragonish, and all have wings. Rome is where all eight dragon tribes live if they wish to leave their Darcy, the FlashWing princess, never laughed, ever, and whoever could make her laugh, had her hand in marriage. Suitors have tried, but all have failed. Darcy had sisters, but she was different. She traveled like a normal person, on foot, not in an extravagant way such as her sisters. Darcy also dressed as a warrior. And she didn't like being called 'Princess'. 'Darcy' or 'sir' **(to her soldiers)** was what she wanted to be called. BANG! Gar, a SkyWing, with the original blazing red scales, but has decided that he likes to look half monkey half boy better, whipped his head around to see Dick Grayson, a NightWing with sky black scales and the occasional blue and purple, being beat up by La'gaan, a seaweed green SeaWing. Zatanna, a gorgeous IceWing with shining ice blue scales, also Dick's girlfriend, looked horrified. She didn't know what to do.

"So, Grayson, which hurts more?" La'gaan asked, "A" La'gaan punched Dick in the stomach, "or B" La'gaan asked nailing Dick in the face. Dick groaned.

"Leave him alone, Coward" Darcy commanded as she jumped on La'gaan, pinning his arm against his back.

"ARGH!" La'gaan wailed

"So, do we have a problem, La'gaan?" Darcy asked

"No." La'gaan muttered

"Now, leave him alone." Darcy commanded

La'gaan walked away muttering.

"Dick!" Zatanna yelled as she ran to him side and flung her arms around his neck gently.

"Hey," he grunted, "Zee."

Zatanna pulled back and she cupped his cheek. "Are you okay?" Zatanna whispered

"I-I think so." Dick whispered

Darcy saw he was seriously injured. She whistled; and guards showed up.

"What is it, Darc?" Tim, a golden SandWing with a poisonous barbed tail, asked

"Mister Grayson is injured; see that he is properly treated. And make sure Zatanna is with him at all times." Darcy ordered

"Yes, Sir." Tim said, saluted, turned and smiled over his shoulder.

Tim got Dick into the chariot, and got him to the royal doctor.

Gar's spirit dropped. It seemed to him that Tim and Darcy REALLY liked eachother; Jaime noticed.

"Hey, Essé, it's alright." Jaime assured him

Darcy was watching Tim, Dick and Zatanna ride off safely. When she couldn't see them anymore she turned and saw Jaime and Gar. "Logan, Reyes." She informed

"Princess Darcy." Jaime, a MudWing, bowed

"Your Highness." Gar said

Darcy raised an eyebrow, "okay, okay, enough with the 'Your Highness' and 'Majesty' and 'Your Grace'." Darcy said mocking the way everyone addresses her. She sighed, "look, 'Darcy' is fine, and that's all I expect of everyone."

"Darc!" Billy Batson, a fellow FlashWing with bright red scales and enormous wings, called

Darcy turned to see Billy, her best friend. "Hey, Billy." Darcy greeted smiling

"Hey, so the Emperess wants you, we have a new suiter." Billy said rolling his eyes.

Darcy sighed, and said, "okay, let's go. See ya, Gar, Jaime."

And with that Billy spread amber brown MudWing wings, and Darcy spread her beautiful long silver IceWing wings, and the two took off.

"Jaime, what if a suitor DOES make her laugh? What's gonna happen then?" Gar asked

"Sorry, Essé, but she gets married if that happens." Jaime said

The two ran to the streets and saw the latest suitor, Prince Wally of Greece.

"This might be the one" said a voice

"Or she could reject him too" said another

Wally rode his horse into the court yard of the palace.

"I hope I get a chance." Gar said hopefully

"You might." Jaime said

~in the palace~

"Hey, Princess, I'm Wally of the RainWings." Wally, who had bright yellow scales but he could still change them,introduced

"Hey." She muttered

"Is there something wrong, Princess?" Wally asked

"No, my mother just pulled me away from two boys in town." Darcy replied taking her sword out

"They are not princes and you shouldn't have been speaking with them!" her mother yelled

"Mother-"

"Well, why don't you and my daughter go spend time in the gardens?" The Emperess interrupted as he looked at his daughter who started sharpening her sword

"That would be great, if she's into it," Wally said

"Of course she is! She just needs to go... change!" The Emperess said

"Change?" Darcy asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes! Now, go put on the new outfit Barbara got for you." The empress said

"Wait, you mean THAT one!?" Darcy asked dismayed

"Yes, THAT one, now, go!" She said shoving her daughter towards her room. "If you wouldn't mind, Prince Wally, just go wait in her room she has three mini rooms in her room."

"Yes, Your Highness." Wally said, bowed and followed Darcy.

Wally and Darcy walked down the halls of the palace. They reached her room, and they entered. Wally sat in a chair in the main room of Darcy's room. She took off her roman gear and weapons. She put on the new outfit Barb had bought her. She sighed, "I'm ready" she called to Wally. She walked into the room. Her outfit was a beautiful red. The top came to her high abdemon, and straps that hung on her arms, the skirt was tight and short, and her shoes were high heels.

"Whoa, you look great" Wally said

"Yeah, yeah, I hate it, let's go. And if you'd like to, you should run into my friend Artemis." Darcy advised

The two headed outside and walked and talked.

"So why don't you laugh?" Wally asked

"What's the point? Mother is forcing me into marriage, my sisters are think they're too good for the village, and when I try to get into town, and mother pulls me away! Ugh!" Darcy said and sighed, "There were two boys in the village and one, when I saw him, something felt better then all those times I've ever been with a damn suitor, not that there's anything wrong with you"

Wally laughed a little, he was listening and he almost understood. This morning, in the village, he saw a tall blond archer and he smiled to himself for she made him feel happy inside just by looking at her.

"But, you see, he was different, he seemed so sweet, and his eyes were a beautiful green." Darcy said, "call me crazy, but I felt like smiling every time if saw him." She blushed

"I know what you mean, I saw this girl in your village and I feel the same way, and we both know that these aren't crushes, it's more." Wally said thinking of the archer he saw

"What did she look like?" Darcy asked

Wally described the blond archer to the detail.

"That's Artemis!" Darcy exclaimed

"Really? She's hot." Wally stated

"Should I tell her that?" She thought aloud

Wally raised an eyebrow, and smirked

"You know, Wally, we may not get married and all that shit, but I have a great feeling that we are going to be great friends." Darcy said

"I feel the same way." Wally said

~in the village~

"Hey, Gar!" Terra called

"Oh, hey." Gar replied

"So, wanna go out?"

"Sorry, Terra, but I don't think we're right for eachother."

"Why?"

"We-"

A roar interrupted Gar. The roar announced the arrival of the royal family. But it was just Billy.

"Gar!" Billy yelled

"Sorry, Terra, this is important." Gar said

Gar and Billy ran to talk.

"What's wrong?" Gar asked

"You like Darcy, right?" Billy asked

"Yeah,"

"I over head her talking to Prince Wally, she likes you." Billy said

"What?" Gar asked with large eyes of hope

"She likes you," Billy repeated

"I need to speak with her!" Gar said

"Come with me." Billy ordered

Gar followed Billy, and they walked into the royal garden's maze.

Darcy's ears perked up, she heard something, no SOMEONE. She stood up.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Wally asked

"We're not the only ones in the garden." Darcy stated as she took out a bow and a quiver with arrows and took out an arrow.

"Okay, where did you get that?" Wally asked

"I'm never unprepared." Darcy stated There was a rustling in the bushes, "who's there?!" She asked

"Chill, Darc, it's just me," Billy said, "well, me and a certain someone."

Gar stepped forward.

"Gar?" Darcy asked

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Gar asked

"Uh, yeah." Darcy said

Billy and Wally left the two alone to talk.

"So, what did you need me for?" Darcy asked

"Well, um, you see I like really like you, so, wanna go hang out for a little?" Gar asked

"Yes. Meet me at the courtyard gates at dark." Darcy said

"Okay." Gar said

"Princess!" Conner called

"Run!" Darcy ordered

"Okay" Gar said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe" Darcy whispered as she watched Gar run off.

{TIMESKIP}

Gar sneaked to the front gate of the courtyard. He waited in the bushes for Darcy to sneak from the gates.

"Gar" someone whispered

Gar whirled around to see Darcy with jet black hair, and village clothes on. "Darc?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I like your disguise." Gar complimented

"Thanks, let's get going." Darcy said as they started to bolt for the village.

Now that Gar got a better look at Darcy's new look, it was more beautiful than he thought. Sure he really like her roman armor and all, but this look was simple. It was gray and black. She had on a gray tank, with a black vest, black shorts that came below her knees, and silver bangles on her ankles with no shoes. Her hair was in a side braid, and she wore a single silver bangle on her right wolf ear.

"Wow" Gar whispered

"Wow what?" Darcy asked

"Nothing." Gar said turning his head and blushing a slight green.

"So where do you live?" Darcy asked

"You don't want to know"

"Show me." She ordered grinning a little

Gar sighed, "Fine."

Gar took her to an old run down building. "This is where I live." Gar stated

Darcy didn't focus on the building, she saw the view of the palace. "The view is amazing, though."

"I agree, so why do you regect all those suitors that try to impress you?" Gar asked

"None of them have ever asked me what I like, or anything. Except Wally. But I didn't like them either, and all."

Gar looked at her. She seemed... vulnerable. Not at all the warrior she always was.

There was a roar, "I'm sorry, Gar, but I have go."

"When can I see you again?" Gar asked

"Tomorrow, in town." Darcy said. She turned to leave, but turned to Gar and gave him a quick peck on the lips and left.

~in the place~

"Darcy!" Barbara, a paleish SandWing with a barb tal, scolded

"Ugh, what?!" Darcy asked

"Where have you been?" Barbara asked

"Town" Darcy replied

"With whom?" Barbara asked

"Wally." Darcy said

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were with some towns boy." Barbara said

"What's wrong with that?" Darcy asked

"He's poor we're rich. He's a village boy, your a princess." Barbara said

~next day~

Darcy was walking through the village like normal. Well, almost normal.

"Darcy!" Gar yelled as he tackled her

"Hey," she said smiling as she leaned up and kissed his cheek

"What the hell are you doing?!" a voice asked

"Huh?" Gar asked

"Get off of her, freak!" Conner yelled charging at Gar.

"Hold up!" Darcy ordered

Conner stopped, "Darc, this commoner was attacking you."

"No, he was just greeting me." Darcy said

"We have to go, Darc." Billy said flying in

"Why?" Darcy asked with dread

"Another suitor." Billy said rolling his eyes

"Tell Mother 'no'. I don't want to marry a suitor, I WANT to marry Gar." Darcy told them

"What?" Conner asked

"What?" Gar said

Everyone heard what the princess said, and there was chattering in the crowd.

"You heard me, I'm not marrying a suitor, if I marry, I'm marrying Gar, no one else, and if I can't marry him, then I'm not marrying at all." Darcy said firmly

Gar blushed light green. He knew she meant what she said.

"No, you will marry Prince Wally. End of story." The empress said

"No" Darcy retorted

"What?" The empress asked

"I love him, you can't change that."

The Empress stared at her daughter. Darcy stood firm and strong against her. When Darcy said something in that way, she was serious (not serious black (;)

"No, you marry Prince Wally or the latest suitor." The Empress said. And with that she road off.

Time passed, and Darcy and Gar kept sneaking into town to see eachother. One time Gar had taken her to a show and given her a new dagger he had been saving his money on to give to her. Another he had volunteered to be an assistant to a stage performer and had accidentally slipped and fallen off stage. He was fine and not ashamed; he laughed and she smiled as wide as she had ever smiled.

The new suitor was Prince Cole of Arabia. Cole was an IceWing with light blue scales, and dark blue hair that was combed to the right.

Gar didn't like him. No, he was not jealous. There was something about Cole that Gar didn't like. Darcy didn't seem all excited either, but seemed to like him okay...ish.

**AN: I'm not done yet, but please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy found herself on a walk with Gar. He kept making her smile the most she ever has.

"So, how's Cole?" Gar asked

"I dunno, I usually don't pay attention. But I guess he's okay." She said

Gar smirked at her. She wasn't even interested in Cole. She loved him, Garfield Logan.

"Princess Darcy?" a voice called

"Shit" Darcy muttered, "It's Cole, you gotta go, Gar."  
Gar sighed. He had to leave Darcy again! He hated leaving her with some annoying creep she didn't even like. "Okay." Gar muttered

After Gar left, Cole stepped into view. "There you are." He said, "I was wondering where you were."

"Well, I've been here." Darcy said with an annoyed tone

"I know, that's why you're standing there." He pointed out to her

The two began to talk. This time, Cole asked her about herself, what she enjoyed doing, her favorite color, everything about her basically.  
Gar hid in a bush and listened to make sure he didn't hurt her in anyway possible.

"So do you like to go see shows?" Cole asked

"Yeah."

"One time I went to a show and one if the staff members accidentally fell off stage clear onto his head." Cole laughed as he remembered that day.

Then, Darcy did something no one has ever heard her do... she laughed.  
Realizing her action, she froze. But Cole didn't make her laugh. Gar did... when he fell off the stage.

"No!" She whispered, "I-I can't get married to Cole. I love Gar."

"Finally!" The Empress said as she walked up to the two.

"No!" Gar whispered. "She-She can't, I love her."

"That's that! The wedding is in two days!" The Empress said happily.

"But-" Darcy began

"No 'but's you promised to marry the man who made you laugh. And this his the man who made you laugh." The Empress said

"Mother-" Darcy began again, but the Empress had already left with Cole.  
As soon as the Empress and the Prince left Darcy, she fell to her knees and began to cry. Gar stepped out of the bushes and stooped down next to Darcy. He wrapped his arms around her and soon she stopped crying.

"This is all my fault." Darcy whispered

"No, it's not." Gar told her  
Darcy turned her head to see his face. "I love you." She whispered

"You-You what?" He choked out

"I love you." She repeated

"I love you too." Gar said

Gar began to hold her tighter. He was trying to think about what to do.

Later that day, Darcy catches up with Artemis and Zatanna.

"So, is Dick better?" Darcy asked as she fiddled with her cup.

"Uh, yeah, he doing great an-... Darc?" She asked

"Huh?" She asked

Darcy didn't realize it but she had started to squeeze the clay glass so hard it had like a thousand cracks in it.

The clay glass shattered.

"Whoa, you must be _really_ mad." Artemis commented

"Ya." Darcy muttered.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna asked

"I... I laughed" she murmured.

"At who?" Artemis asked

"Gar, but my mother thought I laughed at Cole, so we have to get married in two days." Darcy said and she slammed her forehead onto the table.

"I'm sorry." Zatanna said with a apologetic smile

"What is with that damn rule anyways?" Artemis asked

"Dunno." Zatanna said

"It's tradition." Darcy said lowly. "If the Princess that does not get married by her nineteenth birthday, she is forced into marriage. The suitor must try to impress the princess and shit. But for me, it was whoever could make me laugh. The thing is I never really had anything to laugh about. You two are the only friends outside the palace, so I've never even really known anyone else. And considering my mother didn't want me socializing with village boys, I haven't met any. I can identify them, but I don't know them... until I met Gar."

"Wow." Artemis whispered.

"That sucks." Zatanna said, "You should be able to choose who you marry, not some shitty rule."

"I agree with Zee." Artemis said

"Oh, Artemis, did I tell you that Prince Wally likes you?" Darcy asked smirking

"You're just saying that." Artemis said with a slight blush

"No, I'm not." Darcy said truethfully

"Hey, Darc." Someone greeted.

The three turned to see none other than Wally himself.

"Hey, Wally." Darcy said

Wally sat down next to Artemis. "So that Cole guy made you laugh, huh?" He asked with sorrow knowing Darcy did not like Cole at all.

"Um, yeah and no..." Darcy said as a servant gave Darcy another cup of water. She began to sort of scratch at the clay on the cup.

"What do you mean by that?" Wally asked

"Cole said something that reminded me of something Gar did and my mother wouldn't listen ti me when I tried to tell her... she wants me to marry a prince." Darcy said

"I'm sorry, Darc." Wally said sympathetically

"Ya, me too..."

Wally turned his attention to Artemis. "Hey, Babe." He said  
Artemis blushed a little, but kept her face straight.

Zatanna took a swig of water to keep from laughing. Darcy gripped the cup in her hand to keep from laughing.

"Hello." Artemis replied

"So, wanna hang out sometime?" Wally asked casually.

Artemis and Zatanna didn't know what to think. Wally, a prince, was just acting like a normal teen; not a Prince. Artemis and Zatanna gave Darcy this look as if to ask 'so this is him?'.

Darcy gave them a smile as if to 'yeah, basically.'

"Am I missing out on something?" Wally asked as he looked at the three girls.

"No, why?" Artemis asked

"'Cause I feel like I am." Wally said

"Don't worry, Bro, you're not." Darcy said

"So, Darc, where's Gar?" Wally asked

"I-I dunno," she whispered

"Hey, everyone." Dick said walking over to them.

Wally looked up at Dick. He recognized him! Dick used to live in Wally's village and they were best friends!

"Dick?" Wally asked

Dick blew some hair out of his eye, "Took ya long enough. You're so clueless." Dick said sitting down next to Zatanna and sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Wait, you two already knew eachother?" Darcy asked

"Yeah, three years ago I moved here, met Zee, met you, etcetera, etcetera." Dick said

"Right." Darcy muttered.

Darcy slammed her head against the table again. "Ugh," she groaned.

"What?" Zatanna asked

"He's coming." Darcy mumbled

"At what time?" Artemis asked

"Time?" Darcy asked, " I meant he was coming now, like right now..."

"Wh-" was all Wally could try to get out when Cole was right next to him.

"Hello everyone." Cole greeted.

The teens mumbled their greeting to the prince.

"Darcy, I-" Cole began

"Darcy!" Gar yelled as he interrupted Cole.

Darcy's eyes lit up when she heard Gar's voice.


End file.
